


Into the Night

by enokibean



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff, In Public, M/M, Smut, except not really, kind of, see for yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enokibean/pseuds/enokibean
Summary: Gatrie and Shinon take a mission in the name of the Greil Mercenaries, together, and they fail to anticipate exactly how long it will take them to get things over with.Running incredibly late, a small blunder on Gatrie's behalf gives him the perfect opportunity to approach Shinon in a more intimate manner, but the dangers of the lonely, dark woods don't compare to that of eachother when they're as hungry as wolves—so which of them becomes the prey?
Relationships: Gatrie/Shinon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Into the Night

Dusk was falling rapidly ahead of them, a clear sky dyed gold by the fading twilight on its distant edges, as its core grew darker by the second, turning from one hue of blue to another, white speckles manifesting with the increasing absence of light.

Leaves crunched down below with every step they took almost rhythmically, having been walking for at least two hours now. They had no other choice, however, as they didn’t anticipate a comparatively smaller mission than the ones they take as a group would take them so long—damned be the bandits and their intricate hideouts. Even Shinon’s eagle eye proves faulty at times, much to his chagrin of course, but Gatrie wouldn’t dare give him a hard time about it, seeing as he didn’t contribute to much on that specific matter.

“How long will it be until we get back?”

“I already told you five minutes ago. It’s still an hour or so away.”

“Another hour?!”

The sound of footsteps behind Shinon came to a halt all of a sudden, prompting the sniper to turn his head around to find his partner gasping for breath against the trunk of a tree. He was positive it was just an exaggeration from him, to what he rolled his eyes at before continuing to walk on ahead.

“W-Wait! Where are you going?”

“To the base, of course. I’m coming with or without you.”

“Don’t leave me behind, Shinon! Wait up!”

What’s worse, Gatrie knew Shinon well enough to know he meant every word he said. If it was up to him, he’d ditch the knight behind and let him take breaks every twenty minutes or so—but not at the expense of his own time and patience. He could quickly hear the other catching up to him, pretty much what he intended to cause with his harsh words.

“Huff… I’m so tired…! Do you know how heavy this armor is? All you have to carry is a bow and some leather quiver and arrows… Think about me!”

Pinching his brows in vexation, Shinon answered his complaints with a deathly glare. “There you go again, looking at me like that!” Gatrie however beamed at him, as he tends to do every other time.

“Stop complaining so much or I swear to everything I’ll pin an arrow on that dumb face of yours.” Shinon threatens him, just barely able to contain himself from pressing his knuckles against that thick skull of his—only to be rewarded with a noogie, courtesy of the knight. “Hee hee! Lighten up, Shinon! I’m just tired and want to rest some, that’s all.”

“Pah! Bugger off, Gatrie.” A discontent Shinon reaches for the other’s hand to push it away from him, fixing his hair in the process. “Keep holding us up and we’ll become beef jerky for a pack of hungry wolves.”

“I won’t, I won’t!” Gatrie swears he won’t delay them any further and Shinon hopes he’s being serious about it this time around, but as always, he’s quick to forget his very own words, and ultimately, it takes them longer than they anticipated to get anywhere, really.

The night is already upon them, nothing but darkness and the sound of nocturnal forest critters surrounding them as they carefully tread through the dangers of the wilderness in hopes of reaching their safe haven soon. Though, by the looks of it, they still have some walking left to do, and judging by the density of the trees around the area they are in, they’ve got ways to go, around twenty minutes more or so.

“Shiiinoon…”

“Shut it, Gatrie,” Shinon retorts with annoyance in his voice, not even bothering to give him a look anymore. It’s very hard to see with no light sources to hold on to, with their only other option being the silver moonlight, dimmed down as it is opaqued by the canopy overhead. There is little they can rely on, and Shinon doesn’t want to resort to lighting up a torch unless he’s planning to set the entire forest on fire.

“I’m hungry, drenched in sweat, my legs hurt,” Gatrie’s protests wouldn’t cease, proving to Shinon that he had a much more childish side to him than the thought. “Whining about it won’t help. Now shut up, and let me focus. I need to find us a way out of here…”

And that’s exactly what Shinon does, trying to adjust his eyesight as much as he can to navigate safely through the darkness. Alerting potential predators like wolves or even passerby bandits is the last thing they want, seeing how they’re open for any sort of ambushes. At least, Gatrie’s layered in that thick metal he complains so much about, but Shinon has nothing on him that will soften any injures from sharp blades or fangs.

They keep walking with their guard up, wary of their surroundings, but it’s that same focus—constant like a straight line—that is broken so suddenly when Shinon hears something crack around them, loudly, and his sense of awareness is heightened twofold. He brings his momentum to a halt, with Gatrie bumping lightly against him, unsure of the reason why he stopped so suddenly.

“Shinon?”

“Be quiet.” Shinon hushed him. Now was not the time to make any noise, damn it. Why can’t Gatrie just get it?

“Shinon, I-”

“Shut up, Gatrie!” He wanted to shout at him so badly, but he couldn’t raise his voice any more than that. They were in potential danger, for crying out loud, can he do him a favor and keep his mouth shut for a second?

“Shinon, it was me.”

“What?” The sniper quickly turned around, giving his back to the tree bark beside him. The knight wore a sheepish look on his face, barely visible to him, but he was close enough that he could tell in spite of the darkness. “I’m sorry, heh…”

“I think I stepped on a large branch, and I was heavy enough to crush it, so,” and that was what that otherworldly noise was, after all. A defeated Shinon simply let his head fall back, hitting the trunk behind him as he shut his eyes, dragging both hands down his face.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“I said I’m sorry! It was an accident, Shinon; I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“What are you even blabbing about, you idiot? What makes you think I’m scared?”

“Your heart is pounding right now! I can feel it from here.” Before he’s even done speaking, one of his hands travels forward to rest on Shinon’s chest, confirming his suspicion. “Yep. I can totally feel it now.”

That sends a shiver down Shinon’s spine, and he can feel warmth rushing to his face, tinting his cheeks in a rosy hue that wasn’t visible to Gatrie thanks to the lack of light around them.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Shinon speaks through gritted teeth, not in the most welcoming manner. He knows though, if Shinon wasn’t okay with that, he would have given him a slap on the wrist by now.

A smile that feigned innocence stretched across Gatrie’s features now. He was fully aware of what he was doing now, and he knew his intentions would become clear to Shinon soon enough, too. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Are you stupid? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“That makes it all the more interesting.” His voice became softer, with a flirty undertone to it—not the one he’s heard his whole life when he’s trying to woo a woman, but a different kind. It was hot, Shinon had to admit, whenever Gatrie talked to him like that. He felt meek, almost cornered by the melodious depth his voice had to it.

“Fucking moron.” Shinon followed, his hand doing little to resist Gatrie’s charm, resting on his left side now, caressing along his frame in a tender, slow manner. “You do realize we’re on a tightrope, yes?” That would be Shinon’s last thread of reason speaking—he was getting into it now. He had to admit, a whole day of doing nothing but work and walking through a forest sounds pretty dull. Is that how they wanted to end things? Apparently, it left a bitter taste on Gatrie’s mouth, and Shinon can now understand that very well.

“It’ll be worth it. Promise.” The stakes were high—it was risk against reward at this point, and the reward was embellished enough by their urges for them to undermine the gravity of the risk. Then again, Shinon was a danger-loving man, and he knew Gatrie wouldn’t be intimidated by the idea either. Hell, it was his plan to begin with, and he had successfully strung Shinon along, damn it all. Shinon was frustrated with himself, was he truly swayed so easily by that coquettish smirk of his? Or was it that pair of refulgent, clear eyes that would entrance him with nothing but a single look? Or perhaps the way the knight towered over him, his broad frame so close to his own that he can feel his body heat manifesting against his own, in spite of being fully clothed?

Another hand trailed upwards to cup around the knight’s face, pulling it closer to the redhead’s own before his lips ghosted the other’s own, a smirk growing on the sniper’s face as the dumbfounded knight simply looked at him, half-lidded. “They won’t mind us being late. Just tell ‘em we went to the pub right away for dinner or something, like always.”

Gatrie simply nodded weakly, probably without paying full attention to what Shinon was telling him in the first place, just so he could connect their lips together at last. Shinon’s head tilted to the side, both of his hands finding a place to rest on Gatrie’s sides—it proved difficult to him, seeing how the tall knight was clad in blue armor still, the coldness of the metal stinging against his arms every time they as much touched.

“Take it off.” There was that hint of annoyance in Shinon’s voice as he whispered into Gatrie’s ear; it was demanding, almost desperate about it. Gatrie knew exactly what he was talking about though. He was too caught up in the heat of the moment, he forgot about it completely, but now he could feel the massive weight of his armor wear him down even further than before.

“Right,” Gatrie shrugged his minor blunder away, messy hands beginning to work on his armor, in an attempt to get it off himself as quickly as possible—a counterproductive endeavor, really. Shinon was growing restless now. If it was up to him, he’d take on the job and strip Gatrie down himself, but he knows jack shit about how armor works. Not really his forte, but now he had a motive to learn more about it, at least.

Impatience consumed him, and he doesn’t waste a second before clinging to Gatrie’s neck, arms tightly locked around his head as he presses his lips against the warmth of his skin, bearing his scent, so exquisite to his nose, he can’t get enough of it. While it was true that Gatrie showed initiative, Shinon wasn’t going to let him hold the reins if there was a chance for him to take control, and this just happened to be the perfect timing.

“You’re delicious,” Shinon crooned lowly, licking the shell of Gatrie’s ear before lightly nipped at it with his teeth like a hungry wolf. “Fuck,” Gatrie released a weary breath, hands moving even faster somehow, accomplishing absolutely nothing, much to his annoyance. How hard was it to get out of that thing? Gatrie could do it with his eyes closed, he’s done it a million times and knows his way around it like the back of his palm, but now that his eyes are practically useless thanks to the absence of light strong enough to make it any easier, it’s like he doesn’t know what he’s doing in the slightest.

“Come on!” Gatrie grew impatient, barely able to contain his light groans from Shinon’s flurry of kisses along his jawline, caressing his skin with those soft lips of his, and they drove him crazy. All Gatrie wanted to do was shove him against that tree again and show him how passionate he can be, more than he has ever been to any woman in his entire life—which, for the record, was true. He hadn’t even gone so far with anyone before. With Shinon, every day was a new experience for him, and every night he’d get to study him even further. His thoughts, his feelings, each and every inch of his body; Shinon was his treasure, and he wouldn’t let anyone take it from him.

“Gatrie,” Shinon hummed out his name, calling out to him, because he knew that was one surefire way to get him worked up, which worked the second he heard the blond whining out, scrambling around his body to undo every part of his armor he could get his hands on. At last, part after part would come off his body, with Shinon quickly growing touchier the more space he was granted, like an explorer colonizing newfound territory.

Lightly shoving the redhead against the same tree from before, he let his larger frame overwhelm the Shinon’s slimmer one, with an arm hooked around his waist, pulling him closer as their lips met once again, exchanging proof of their love with their eyes shut, dreaming awake of eachother. They were in cloud nine—little could compare to the bliss their bodies felt with every touch, every kiss and every moan they traded between the two, quickly escalating to more than just a little rondo of passion between lovers.

Shinon took the lead now, his hands deftly undoing the belt and brooches that kept his tunic on him, beginning to discard it as Gatrie kissed him on the jaw, trailing down to his Adam’s apple and then along his neck, savoring the scent of his now exposed shoulders—that smooth, translucent skin, so perfectly immaculate, and it was all for him. He wanted to make every inch of his lover his own, and offer himself in return. It was almost divine, seeing Shinon like this in front of him, so defenseless; so vulnerable.

“You are gorgeous,” Gatrie muttered to his partner, being rewarded with a smirk from him as he let his head fall back, leaving his neck completely open for assault—an invitation Gatrie was quick to accept, without giving it a second thought. “Fuck,” Shinon gasped out the moment Gatrie’s mouth came in contact with this skin again, more vicious this time, evidence that showed Shinon that Gatrie was truly getting into it, and he loved this wilder, unmannered side of his.

Usually a ditzy, scatterbrained man who had too much good in his heart and believed others without question, ending in him getting scammed out of the money he earns with his everyday effort—he had a much different side to him that he would show exclusively to Shinon every time they felt the way they did right now. Fierce. Their hearts burning for one another, fueled by their mutual lust and need. Competitive. Territorial.

And Shinon continued doing his magic, fingers wrapping around Gatrie’s garments, fully intent on disrobing him next. Gatrie consented without trouble, eager to witness his lover in action. Off came his top, revealing that exceptionally toned and muscular torso that Shinon’s eyes couldn’t wait to feast on, one hand stopping to pay a quick visit, fingers splayed in the middle of his pectorals, dragging it down, slowly, wallowing in the firmness of his muscles, feeling every inch of his rugged, yet warm and tender skin. He bore such an attractive tan, it made his mouth water at the mere sight of it, no matter the time of the day, his eyes could make out a clear picture of it; it wasn’t a foreign sight to him, anyway.

“I still think this is dangerous.” This time, Shinon’s words came out with ease, fully relaxed. He has already concluded that they were going to do it, risky or not. Gatrie let a cheeky giggle out for response, his lips finding their way to Shinon’s chin, peppering a few drowsy kisses under his lips, his smile refusing to fade for even a second. “I know.”  
In a matter of seconds, while Gatrie’s eyes and mouth were far too busy rewarding Shinon’s face with the attention it so deserved; he felt something going on down below, which prompted him to direct his gaze south, surprise invading his visage near instantly.

The typically petulant sniper had a wide grin on his face, eyes full of mischief as he slipped out of his pants, leaving himself completely bare to the eyes of the unsuspecting knight. Gatrie gulped heavily, feeling his heart warm up and race inside of him, his breathing growing weary and uneven. “Like what you see?” Shinon cooed to him, preening forward to pinch at the lobe of his ear with his teeth, a naughty giggle released thereafter, almost in provocation.

Gatrie cursed under his breath, his hands immediately snaking downwards to wrap around Shinon, giving his erection a weak tug, the cold of his hands contrasting the heat of the sniper’s length, throbbing in his hands. “Nnnh…” Shinon let a whine out, his chest rising and falling as his breathing grew labored, feeling his legs quiver under him.

He multitasked to the best of his ability; one hand running up and down the sniper’s side, caressing his body whole, an occasional grope here and there, while the other worked on his member, stiff and hot to the touch. Gatrie’s mouth would switch between barraging Shinon’s neck with kisses and lovebites and mashing his lips against the other’s own, their tongues dancing madly together, devouring eachother like their life depended on it.

Shinon spared no effort to stay on his feet, his body threatening to crumble down against Gatrie’s broader frame, surrendering himself to him. The taste of his kisses was phenomenal, like nothing he has ever savored before; he could see himself becoming addicted to them over time, so much it could be dangerous. What if he lost his focus because all he can think about is how he wants Gatrie to moan against him while they ravish eachother’s mouths without a single care in the world?

Except that’s exactly what he feels like doing right now, and there’s nothing and nobody who can stop him from doing what he wants; there has never been, and there never will be. Gatrie’s just about the same in that regard. If he hasn’t spent the last few days longing for some action with Shinon, then what was it? He’s responsible for taking the first step, he knew exactly what he wanted since the beginning, and he feels he cannot be blamed for it. Shinon is irresistible—the way his voice takes a different approach as he groans and calls out his name, as he curses and whispers his dirtiest thoughts into his ear, it’s something he simply cannot get enough of, he gets drunk on that kind of attention from his lover, and he’ll do whatever it takes to get it. Even if it means fucking in the middle of the woods, minutes away from the Greil Mercenaries’ base.

To hell with that, however. Shinon’s hands are already on the work once more, making incredible work of Gatrie’s pants, and the knight is able to kick them off and away before both of them touch foreheads, hot gusts of breath being released against eachother’s faces, their mouths hungry for more and more, a single thread of saliva is all that joins them for now, but it won’t be long until either of them takes the reins and drives their lips together, and that would be Gatrie’s cue.

With an arm now hooked against the sniper’s waist, he pulls him even closer, poking him on the pelvis with his own throbbing cock, eager to get as much fire as he gave Shinon, and the redhead cannot help but to wince at the sight of it. He’s huge, and no matter how many times he sees him naked, he’ll never not feel slightly intimidated by the sheer size of that thing.

“Fuck,” Shinon curses out loud, almost moaning, picking his face up briefly to ambush Gatrie’s mouth with a messy, yet fleeting kiss, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip to swipe off the aftermath slobber. “You’re going to break me in half with that thing. Carry me back to the base after this.” There’s a slight jocular, yet equally naughty tone to his voice—he knows he probably won’t be in the best condition to walk after what’s to come, but he’s not discouraged from engaging in it, not in the slightest bit.

“Gladly,” Gatrie accepts his terms, and displays a smirk of his own, moving his free hand to coil around his cock; not only large but girthy—gifted in all departments. The motions of his hand lured Shinon’s gaze down again, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. He could hardly resist any longer, he needed to feel Gatrie overpowering him. He hungered for it so, so badly. And Gatrie knew that, he knew that exceptionally well.

Shinon’s hand took over for Gatrie, giving that thick boner a strong tug, which made Gatrie shiver up and let out one shaky moan, back arching as the other’s hand melted against the heat of his cock, enveloping it near the tip. He was lucky that Shinon was dexterous with his fingers; nimble, long and firm from all his bow training. They made each and every handjob of his feel perfect; he could almost come from the touch alone. But he wouldn’t, not yet at all.

The hand around Shinon’s waist went lower this time, giving one firm grope to Shinon’s plump rear—so soft and firm, he could almost imagine himself flipping him around and taking a bite. Gatrie chuckled at the random thought, moving forward to lock his lips against Shinon’s, his fingers sliding further in the crack of Shinon’s butt, probing around for his entrance, which he found with ease.

Shinon felt a buzz travel his body right at that moment, feeling his entire body turning to slime as he took the fall against Gatrie, burying his face on the blond’s shoulder, moaning a curse and then two into it the more Gatrie played with him. It was like flipping a switch from off to on, and Shinon was already panting against him, defeated, no longer the menacing man he was used to hanging around with, but a more vulnerable version of him. Completely bare to his touch and eyes, and susceptible to his actions.

Gatrie wasn’t any different, however. He wasn’t the one making all the rules, and Shinon knew exactly which buttons to push to make Gatrie feel more or less the same way he did. His hand tightened around his cock, strokes growing faster and longer, working along the entirety of Gatrie’s shaft the farther he felt him push his fingers inside. They were both playing with fire, and the heat between the two was more than evident. They were burning, flaring against eachother’s hold; beads of sweat were rolling down their frames and mixing together through the constant friction of their bodies.

There comes a time when both of them know it’s time to take the next step, and Gatrie hooks both his arms around Shinon’s thighs—contrary to what others would believe, he’s not lanky at all, and that’s evidenced by Gatrie when he pulls him up with a bit of effort, more than he was prepared for, but he could handle his weight without much of an issue. Shinon’s thick, muscular legs bent as Gatrie picked him up and against the tree, his back scratching against the uncomfortable surface of the bark, but little did he care when all of his senses were honed and focused on everything Gatrie did. Compared to that, a rough surface will hardly be noticeable.

Clenching his abdominals, chest expanding and contracting as he let sharp breaths out, Shinon locked his gaze against Gatrie’s own. His eyes conveyed certainty, and it was clear to Gatrie that his lover was ready to continue, giving him the cue to line up against his entrance, prodding at it lightly until he could finally enter him. He goes slowly at first, giving Shinon some time to adjust to his size, and Gatrie loves the impossible tightness he feels right as he enters his lover, feeling him clench around his cock, squeezing the life out of him, and he cannot hold back a loud moan as he builds up a quiet momentum, with Shinon holding tight onto Gatrie’s shoulders, his nails marking him in a way that compliments the lewd expressions on his face.

He’s invaded by bliss, feeling the blond enter him with frail patience that belied the fierceness within him. Gatrie is ready to go all out, and Shinon wants the same, but he wants to take his sweet time instead, because every second is worth relishing on. Gatrie looks at him half-lidded, his breath hot as it exits his agape mouth. He’s in full control of his own body, and Shinon appreciates that picture of him, for however long it lasts, and he’s always left wanting more of it.

Eventually, Gatrie picks up the pace, and Shinon’s voice heightens as he feels the knight deeper inside him, each thrust timed impeccably as the sway of his hips matching their reactions. “Fuck, fuck,” Shinon voices out, grasping tightly onto Gatrie while the other finds motivation in what he correctly assumes as his lover’s pleas, “Ghh, Shinon…” Gatrie huffs out, bringing one hand to rest on Shinon’s front—he was muscular, too. He didn’t ever slack on his training, and he was dedicated to his job as a mercenary. To him, money meant everything, and his scarred torso was proof of the battles he had endured so far for that. It was beautiful to Gatrie. Every single part of him, blemished or not, singed by magic or otherwise, Shinon was perfect for him, and he wanted nothing more than to lean further in to kiss all over his muscles, across every inch of his skin, coating it upon layers of his boundless, unconditional love.

His hand descended further, eventually reaching past his navel, fingers combing through the modest patch of red hairs that decorated the base of his cock. “Gods,” Shinon whined out, aroused further by Gatrie’s inquisitiveness. He’s arching his back now, arm fully swung around Gatrie’s neck, bringing himself further in, his legs recoiling as each thrust grew harder and harder, almost as if Gatrie was trying to hammer him against the tree itself. “Fuck…! Kh-”

“You feel so damn good, Shinon…” Gatrie moaned out, louder than before. It was certain that he no longer cared about whether he was heard or not by anyone or anything. It was all about him and his partner now, and nothing would come in between, no matter what. Gatrie bucked his hips faster, much faster, so much the loud sound of their bodies slapping against eachother partially drowned out their voices.

They wished that moment would never end; seeing stars in eachother’s eyes, mind regressing to a blank state, fully consumed by their primal instincts, bodies functioning on their own as they tended to their darkest urges. Gatrie was nearing his climax, but he wouldn’t let himself finish inappropriately by any means. Shinon looked as spent as he sounded, but his hold around his neck was strong enough still.

Lifting him up further, he brought Shinon’s weight against his own body, carrying him in his arms while still connected, Shinon tightening his hold around Gatrie’s neck once he feels his frame being shifted from the tree, now against Gatrie’s own body, and he moved both his legs to coil around the knight’s physique, securing his hold even further.  
“I love you, Shinon,” Gatrie speaks in a raspy voice, bouncing Shinon down on his cock as his idle gaze is only able to focus on the light inside his eyes—so clear, beautiful, the epitome of perfection. The way his brows arched so flawlessly above his fierce stare, it was so beautiful; he could stare at it for days. He loved everything about Shinon, truly.  
“I love you too, Gatrie,” Shinon reciprocated, his voice unhesitant as he spouted out each and every word, not once stripping his eyes from the blond’s own. “Fuck, make me yours, big guy,” Shinon begged him, his jaw hanging hungrily as their noses touched on the sides, their heads tilting, mutually teasing as they threatened to go in for a kiss, but backed out after.

“You are so gorgeous, I can’t believe you’re all mine,” he added, the momentum on his hips building up to a more comfortable pace. It’s taking everything in him not to unload, but he’s being patient, and Shinon knows he’s doing it on purpose. “You’re lucky not to have ended up with some, nh-” the sniper grunted, dropping his head back for a second, “Fuuuck-!”

He was enjoying himself quite a lot, and it was evident from the smirk on Gatrie’s face that he was feeding off his reactions all the same, his thrusts growing steadier, with an increased pace to compliment. “Gatrie, Gatrie,” Shinon called out for him, and every time Gatrie heard his name come out of Shinon’s lips so needily, with an urge attached to his voice, it made him thrust faster, stronger, until his hips would give up on him.

“Fuck, nh-” Gatrie’s voice quivered, face pressed against the warmth of Shinon’s neck as he picked his pace up dramatically, feeling his cock swell up in anticipation. “Shinon, I- I’m gonna-!”

“Ahh, Gatrie, you’re- nnf… you’re doing good,” the sniper encourages him, “Fuck, fuck- feels so good-” he continues, until his lips are caught by Gatrie’s all of a sudden, and they merge into a deep, heated kiss that lasts long enough that it blends in with the exact time Gatrie finally unwinds—thick ropes of cum being shot inside Shinon, dragging out long moans of exhaustion and pleasure mashed together from both of them, panting hard and heavy as they try to catch their breath.

“Fuck,” Gatrie huffs out, exhausted beyond himself. Shinon’s the same, if not even more spent than his lover is. “You’re unbelievable.” Shinon comments with half a smile, shaking his head as he lets his forehead drop on Gatrie’s shoulder. “And you’re heavier than you look.”

“What can I say,” Shinon shrugs, smirking proudly, “I don’t slack on my training.”

“Hee hee,” Gatrie snickers, that toothy grin he commonly wears on his face resurfacing immediately. “You have no idea how weak that makes me! Oh, Shinon, you are definitely the one!”

“Shut up, Gatrie,” he speaks dully, paired with a light snort.

Gatrie raises his brow—quite the seductive look on him as the corner of his mouth is lifted to form a slight smirk. “And what if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll have to keep that big mouth of yours busy until you do.”

That doesn’t dissuade Gatrie from talking at all, in fact, it was more of an incentive, craving more of Shinon’s kisses for the rest of the night. Getting dressed was more tiring than it was painful, so they decided to wear only what was strictly necessary, leaving all armor plates to the side, using Shinon’s cape as a makeshift blanket to lay on the ground for them to sit on, leaning against a tree, huddling close to keep eachother warm, whispering sweet nothings to eachother until they drifted off to sleep, safe and sound in the other’s arms, until the dawn would greet them next.


End file.
